


That is how we end up with a double wedding which Kurt&Brittany down the isle first

by ReneeZ



Category: Glee, b4wedding, klaine - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeZ/pseuds/ReneeZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like what i said in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is how we end up with a double wedding which Kurt&Brittany down the isle first

“San，我最后再说一次。”Kurt咬牙切齿地侧过头看着死死挽住自己的女人，“这不是 **我们俩的** 婚礼，我也不是你的家长，你不必挽着我走红毯。而且你手上捧花的花粉快把我的衣服给毁了。快松手。”

 

Santana哼了一声，丝毫没有松手的意思，“谢天谢地你不是和我结婚。你以为我乐意手挽手蹦跶着去结婚吗？要不是Brittany觉得这样比较有趣，打死我都不会同意在这种荒郊野外举行什么婚礼。还有，我不是什么花仙子，这束捧花就是一堆风信子而已，花粉淹不死你的。”

 

“你别同意在 **荒郊野外** 举行婚礼呀，你知不知道这里有多难预定！要不是这一场之前的新人临时改了时间，我都要守在经理办公室门口等着空缺了。”Kurt继续压低声音反驳道，“说起这个我就气不打一处来，你们俩真是好样的，趁我一不留神就哄骗Blaine答应和你们一起举行婚礼，还说什么‘这样一来我们双方都只要负担一半的费用就好了’，我要谢谢你如此精打细算勤俭持家吗？”

 

“别客气，这是我家的传统美德。”Santana翻了个白眼，又继续补充道，“我相信Mr. Hummel也一定告诉过你，只不过你可能忙着折腾你的护肤品根本没听进去。”

 

“噢你还知道传统美德这种东西？我还以为早就和你的良心一起离家出走了呢。”Kurt毫不客气地反击回去，刚想继续说什么，突然猛地转头朝右边吼道，“停下！你手上拿的那叫做装饰花束吗？我说的很清楚了！清秀的小花！小花！你这是什么？大王花？我们看起来像是要为恐龙办婚礼吗？”

 

不远处拿着装饰花的工作人员无助地看着Santana，毕竟这是她偷偷交代他们换掉的，但是此刻Santana一脸“你在逗我”的表情瞪着他，“看着我干什么？我又不能把花变小了。亲爱的，当我说‘你们不要光听这个颐指气使的人的指挥’的时候，我并没有让你们去把世界上所有的大得能把人吓出心脏病的物种都带到美国来好吗？物种入侵吗？我以前还以为只有Hummel大小不分，没想到只有我才是对于大小界定有明确标准的正常人。你还站着干什么？不去把花换掉难道准备拿着当餐桌？”

 

“你们两位这感情不是挺好的嘛，说话也站在同一战线。”

 

一个欣慰的声音在他们左边响起来，两人才发现他们已经走到了主婚人面前，身边Blaine一脸无奈地看着他们吵吵闹闹好不容易才走到红毯尽头，倒是Brittany满脸开心，“这是你们俩准备的余兴节目吗？好热闹！我们需要也加入吗，Blaine?”

 

“我觉得还是不要比较好。”Blaine冲Brittany摆摆手，长叹了一口气。为了集体婚礼这件事Kurt都埋怨自己好几回了，以后还不知道要念叨到什么时候，当初也不知道婚礼策划脑子里想些什么，非要让Kurt和Santana一起走红毯，在他们漫长的职业生涯中就没有学会不要让同一个属性的人走在一起这么重要的原则吗？不，他们也从没有办过同性的集体婚礼吧……

“我们抓紧时间彩排一遍吧。”

 

“不——”“亲爱的你等等。”Santana和Kurt突然同时出声打断了他的话，Blaine觉得自己太阳穴开始疼了起来。

 

“什么叫做我们感情好了？您从哪个角度观察得出了这个结论？为什么会有这样的谬论呢？噢，我知道了，一定是因为您所在的婚礼策划公司一贯秉承用乐观的态度拥抱美好人生，所以您觉得我们这是感情交流的特殊方式？不，我们不需要感情好，我又不是要困在他身边一辈子的那个倒霉蛋。”说着Santana瘪瘪嘴偏过头看了看Blaine，像是为了应证自己真的生气了，还把手里的捧花摔了出去。

 

“我们 **从来没有** ，也永远不会站在同一战线说话的好吗谢谢。感谢老天我们现在没有战争，就算我们不幸地在战争年代，那我和她充其量也是因为共同利益结盟的协约国而已，无意冒犯，但是希望您历史知识足够丰富能理解我的意思。我永远不可能和一个接发片都不会用，婚纱还要我帮忙修改的女人手拉手唱we are one的。”说完飞快地拨开Santana一直挽住不松的手，转身走到Blaine身边吻了吻眉头都要皱到一块儿的男人。

 

“抱歉，主婚人，请不要把他们俩的话放在心上，他们只是……”

 

不等Blaine说完，主婚人抬起手拦住他，“不，该道歉的应该是我们公司，是我们的疏忽大意没有合理安排你们的出场顺序。我们重新来一遍，这一次Hummel先生和Pears小姐走在前面，你们看这样的安排怎么样？”

 

“这还差不多。”Santana勉为其难地点点头，拉着Brittany扭头就走，身后的主婚人总算是如释重负舒了口气。

 

直到走到主婚人看不清楚的红毯另一头，Kurt和Santana不易察觉地和对方击了一掌。他们俩对于婚礼策划的安排早就不满意了，想要不露痕迹地改掉策划人那些糟糕透顶的创意，方法可不止一种。

 

“我就说这样比较有趣吧。”Kurt扬起眉毛满意地冲Santana微笑起来，领着Brittany先走上了红毯。


End file.
